Blog Fiction
See the Paragraph Checklist in ELMS under "Group Projects" Introduction Blog fiction uses blogs as a way to get fictional writing across to readers. Readers also interact with bloggers to comment on their fictional writing. What makes blogs different from other mediums is that you can take advantage of the features that blogs offer such as hyperlinks, images, text, and/or videos to experience a story. History of the Genre: Blogs appeared around the early 1990s and were made popular by digital communities and evolved into a sort of "online diary." Blog fiction began rising in popularity when free, automated blog generators began appearing in 1999, such as LiveJournal and Blogger. This genre is sometimes compared to the 18th Century novel and appears in short installments of textual pieces, lexia, that must both stand on their own and work towards a larger whole. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blog_fictionBetsy Friedrich, who wrote her thesis on blog fiction, "shows that the 19th century novel was epistolary - or delivered in the form of letters/ diary entries, an echo of blog fiction today." http://www.novelr.com/2007/04/30/gosh-a-thesis-on-blog-fiction A blog (from the term weblog) most generally refers to a kind of online personal journal. It strikes a balance between the traditional journal and hypertext fiction, in that it is published as a series of entries just as the traditional journal, though usually with the most recent entry appearing firstWikipedia, and is enhanced by features like hyperlinks, graphics, and the commenting system Uses of Blogs. While there are many options available to authors of blog fiction, all of these options taken together signify the use of the blog format as a writing device Uses of Blogs. That is, in choosing the blog format, the author opens up avenues of storytelling technique not previously available to writers of traditional book fiction. Being able to both comment on the writing and view hyperlinks helps form a community of readers as it broadens a typical readers ability to interact with the text. This community of readers can use their ability to interact with the text in order to expand the face of authorship. Authors normally intended their readers to only read, but now their readers are able to respond and interact with the authors http://blog.blogfiction.org/2008/08/blog-fiction-defined.html . Being able to interact with such diverse people on the world wide web breeds a new type of literature, and this is what makes blog fiction so unique and interesting. (Kollender) Group Members Kevin Mai Meredith Cannon Igor Borisov Goran Murray Justin Kollender Alex Lange Kevin Mai Blog fiction is a blog that is used for fictional writing.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blog_fictionWhat makes blogs different from other mediums is that you can take advantage of the features that blogs offer such as hyperlinks, images and polls.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blog_fiction. Blogs allow readers interact with the author. The author is given feedback on the direction of the story and the author adjust the story based on the feedback the reader give. In some blogs the author can choose to respond to reader as the character in the story. There are many types of blog fiction. The most common one is where there is only one character telling the story on one blog.blog.blogfiction.org/2008/02/blog-fiction-formats.html DustinM said that this is the most common type of blog fiction because it is the easiest to read. The more authors you add, increase the chances of confusing the readers. Another type is where there are many authors in the story and each author is controlling one character and authors must collaborate if they want to use another character in there story.blog.blogfiction.org/2008/02/blog-fiction-formats.html An example of one is Urban3zero.(Kevin Mai) Igor Borisov (editor) ಠ_ರೃ Goran Murray Blog fiction is formatted in an informative formation for creative digital work to be distributed across the internet. Though controversy surrounds the idea of blog fiction, consequently it has gained the attention of online readers. Among the world of blogging blog fiction is very small and remains isolated. In subtle ways blog fiction is used and create in various ways such as journal entires and electric novels. Sonus (Kollender) Being able to both comment on the writing and view hyperlinks helps form a community of readers as it broadens a typical readers ability to interact with the text. This community of readers can use their ability to comment on the text in order to expand the face of authorship. Lord Likely (Lange) Lord Likely References